One Fine Melody
by Sammy-Dee
Summary: Zexion's had a crush on Demyx for more than a year. What happens when the two both join the school band. Will Zexion find his courage to talk to Demyx. The story of how the Zemyx of "He doesn't look a thing like Jesus" got together. Zemyx. oneshot


AN: In "He Doesn't Look a Thing Like Jesus." Demyx and Zexion are already together. I thought some readers may be interested in how it began. So her it is.

*You do not need to read "He Doesn't Look a Thing Like Jesus" to understand this story, nor do you have to read this story to understand "He…Jesus". I simply was inspired to see how the couple came to be and thought other readers may like to know as well.

-edit- I went through and edited this a bit more. I also added a line that I seemed to have missed the first time I wrote this. _"He ran away." Zexion responded._ It should make that scene make a little more sense. 7/20/09.

* * *

**One Fine Melody **_a Zemyx oneshot_

* * *

"Zexion, you are our best student, but you can't graduate unless you take an art class."

"What are my options?" Zexion asked Principle Highwind.

"You may choose Art Media, Choir, or Band." Principle Highwind listed.

"I can play the piano."

"Perfect, go to the band room after school and talk to our music teacher, Mr. Pratt."

"Okay." Zexion said, but he was thinking, 'like I have a choice.'

oOo

"Hmm…let's see, we have first hour Psychology with Mrs. Winters." Saix told Zexion and Marluxia as he looked over their schedules. "Zex, you and I have calculus together third hour, we all have lunch fourth hour, and we all got ninth hour study hall."

"I don't." Zexion said, "The only way I can graduate is if I take an art class, so I chose band, which practices ninth hour."

"I took care of my art class freshman year. " Marluxia commented.

"Yeah, well I chose to get all the difficult classes out of the way." Zexion retorted.

"Calm down you two." Saix ordered. "Marly, when's the first Greenhouse Club meeting?"

"Tomorrow, you two will come right?" Marluxia asked.

"We always do Marluxia." Zexion reassured. The three friends had finally made their way to the Psychology classroom. Marluxia nudged Zexion in the side, "What?"

"Look." He pointed and Zexion's stomach filled with butterflies. A dirty blond haired boy, with an interesting Mohawk slash mullet, and the most beautiful blue green eyes Zexion had ever seen was sitting in the front row. "That's him right?" Marluxia asked and Zexion nodded. He'd had a crush on this boy since last year, but he wasn't one to talk, so this boy didn't even know that he existed. The only people Zexion talked to were Saix, Marluxia, teachers, and occasionally his parents. His name was Demyx and he would be a sophomore this year, Zexion knew this much. He also knew that Demyx was adorable in everyway imaginable. And Zexion was afraid to talk to him.

"Come on." Marluxia grabbed Zexion and Saix's arms ushering them into the seats clustered behind Demyx. "Talk to him Zex."

"No." Zexion said shortly, and then pulled out his book, notebook, and pen.

"Saix, make him talk." Marluxia whined.

"I can't do that. It took us years to get him to talk even to us." Saix whispered.

"Fine." Marluxia huffed indignantly.

"Welcome to Psychology 101. I'm going to hand out the syllabus and we will spend the majority of the class period going over it. I am Mrs. Winters and this class is and elective so I expect cooperation." Zexion quickly got to work on taking notes in between sneaking glances at Demyx from behind the hair covering his right eye.

"Dude, you are totally undressing him with your eyes." Marluxia whispered.

"Shut up!" Zexion shot back.

"Is there a problem boys?" Mrs. Winters asked.

"No ma'am." Zexion and Marluxia said together and decide to keep quiet for the rest of class. They managed to stay out of trouble the entire period until Mrs. Winters assigned a worksheet. Marluxia swore at that and got himself a stern lecture.

oOo

After school Zexion found himself walking to the band room. He was a few feet away when he heard the most beautiful melody imaginable. Rather than walking into the classroom and spooking the musician, Zexion stayed behind the door and just listened. In an attempt to ebb his curiosity he poked his head into the room, and the butterflies were back.

Demyx was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room playing a sitar. His eyes were closed and he swayed gently as his fingers slid expertly across the instrument. It was so beautiful. _"Can I help you?"_

"Oh…uh." Zexion snapped back to reality at the voice behind him. "Are you Mr. Pratt?"

"Yes." The man said. He was young, this was only his third year of teaching, and other students seemed to be intimidated by him; Zexion wasn't.

"Then yes, you can, Sir." Zexion said with his usual confident and emotionless voice. "I was told I needed an art class in order to graduate. I was wondering if it would be acceptable for me to join the band."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Piano, I've been having lessons since I was five. If I may be so bold, I am quite talented."

"Okay, why don't you show me?" Mr. Pratt said.  
"Very well."

"What's your name?" Mr. Pratt asked as they walked into the band room. "Don't mind us Demyx, keep playing."

"Zexion." He answered as he sat down at the grand piano. Zexion ran his nimble fingers over the keys, starting with simple tunes then becoming more complex. Without thinking, he began playing along with Demyx. He came up with a melody, on the spot, that coincided with Demyx's perfectly. Zexion was so absorbed in the joined melodies that he didn't notice Demyx's beautiful eyes on him and Mr. Pratt's eyes gathering tears. After about ten minute's of passionate playing they ended the song.

"That was beautiful." Mr. Pratt said with tears running down his face, "You're joining the band and I'm never letting you go."

"But I'm graduating this year. I'm going to become a Psychologist." Zexion stated.

"Well I'm keeping you as long as possible. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." Zexion said as he stood up and headed out. "Good-bye Mr. Pratt, good-bye Demyx. I'll see you both tomorrow." Zexion was halfway down the hall when he heard quick foot steps pounding towards him.

"Wait. Wait please." Ah, his voice is as beautiful as everything else about him. It was like he was singing, even though in reality he was speaking in normal tones. Demyx reached Zexion and doubled over to catch his breath. He had on a loose pair of dark, low riding jeans and a tight hoodie that had 'Mozart' written, obviously by hand, on the front, while a sitar case rested on his back.

"What is it Demyx?" Zexion asked casually, as if it made no difference to him, though he was jumping up and down on the inside like a maniac. Demyx was finally speaking to him. He, Zexion, was talking to Demyx.

"How do you know my name?" Demyx asked.

"I know things." Zexion said, "Plus Mr. Pratt said it when we walked into the band room." He didn't have to tell Demyx that he had actually made it his goal last year to find out the blonde's name.

"Oh okay, the real reason I'm here is…well its a little personal. I was wondering, what you were thinking about while you were playing. It was so beautiful, and your face, it was soft for once. I've never seen your face soft. It was nice to see. I just wanted to know what could bring that out of you." Demyx asked.

"Do you often find yourself watching my face?" Zexion asked somewhat curiously and somewhat hopeful, as he tilted his head a little.

"I…uh, well…I-uh. I should go." Demyx stammered, blushing madly, and ran away.

'What is it about me that sends people running?' Zexion thought to himself.

oOo

"Will everyone please pass their homework forward and get into groups of three to work on today's assignment." Mrs. Winters asked. "I will have these graded and handed back by the end of class." Naturally Saix, Marluxia, and Zexion paired up.

"I talked to Demyx yesterday." Zexion spoke up.

"No, really? What happened?" Marluxia asked.

"He ran away." Zexion responded.

"Oh, Zexion, what'd you do?" Marluxia scolded.

"I don't know." Said Zexion quite affronted.

"Marly, you and I both know Zex is socially awkward." Saix chided. "Now, Zexion, what emotion was he giving when he ran away."

"Well he was blushing, and stuttering, it was adorable…" Zexion paused as he remembered the sight of Demyx.

"Earth to Zexion." Saix snapped his fingers in front of Zexion's face.

"Oh…um, embarrassed, he seemed like he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing."

"Do you remember what you said before he ran off?" Saix asked.

"Um…something like, 'Do you always watch my face'." Zexion said.

"Awww! I think Demyx has a crush on Zexy." Marluxia sang.

"I have to agree, Marly." Saix said smiling. Zexion shook his head and began working on their project. Several minutes later Mrs. Winters spoke up.

"Alright, I'm handing back your assignments." She announced. When she gave Zexion his paper she said proudly, "Good work Zexion, I've never seen a worksheet handed in with this high quality of work. I expect you'll be greatly successful." However her mood turned curious when she got to Demyx. "Demyx, you answered all the questions with 'sexual desire'."

"Yeah well, I was in a hurry and all the questions were about Freud." He said innocently.

"And." She persisted.

"Well Freud interprets everything with a person's sexual desire being the cause. So I thought it'd be safe to use."

"So according to you, Freud was born on…'Sexual Desire'?"

"Aren't we all?"

"…"

"He's so cute?" Marluxia whispered.

oOo

This time it was Zexion chasing Demyx down the hall after band practice. "Demyx. Demyx, you didn't let me answer your question yesterday."

"What?" Demyx asked.

"You." Zexion said.

Demyx tilted his head and squinted his eyes in confusion, it was adorable. "I don't understand Zexion."

"You are what makes my face soften. You are the only one who could inspire such beautiful music from me. You are the one I was thinking about while I was playing that song. And you are the only person I've been thinking about for more than a year." Zexion confessed.

"Really?" Demyx stepped closer.

"Yes." Zexion answered, "Demyx?"

"Hmm."

"May I kiss you?" Zexion asked, also stepping closer.

"Yes, you may." Zexion captured Demyx's lips in his. They were standing in the middle of the hall where anyone could see them, but he didn't care. He wanted this more than anything. Zexion poked his tongue out, asking for entrance. Demyx opened his mouth in response, their tongues dancing to an unheard melody. Then Demyx pulled back.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked huskily, but still with a sing-song quality.

"Hmm." Zexion responded, brushing his lips against Demyx's.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

Demyx grasped Zexion's face in both of his hands, "I wrote that song for you." And he continued their passionate embrace. Their song running through both of their minds, as they showered each other with affectionate kisses and emotions, repressed for much too long, finally unleashed as a result of one fine melody.

**Sorry about that last line. It sounds a little corny, but I was trying to wrap it up and work the title in.**

**I might, though it's doubtful, continue this. But if I did I think it would end up getting boring because Zemyx is already together. I could always skip ahead a few years and go into Saix and Axel's relationship (have to read "He…Jesus" to understand that), but most people don't like the idea of Saix and Axel. Plus I have about ten other ideas in my head for other stories. But if I can figure out a plot I might take this farther. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading,**

**and thank you ahead of time for any reviews and/or favorites.**


End file.
